En Sueños
by xXVeniceXx
Summary: Este es la continuación de mi One-Shot "Deseos Ocultos". Aqui se iran revelando los deseos y sentimientos más profundos del atractivo pelirrojo, a travéz de sus sueños más privados. En este mundo, donde solo él puede llegar, conocerá nuevas sensaciones y tentaciones, hasta saber quien es la persona añorada por su corazón.


**En Sueños…**

1. Por las Noches

El escenario era uno ya muy familiar. Las estrellas seguían parpadeantes, mostrando la pomposidad e imponencia del cielo nocturno. La luna estaba igualmente hermosa y majestuosa, liderando una noche serena y silenciosa, mientras alumbraba y adornaba la noche con su resplandor plateado característico, siendo cómplice de los eventos por suceder.

El joven de ojos turquesa caminaba con cautela y leve inquietud, hacía un lugar ya muy conocido por él. Miraba a los alrededores, secretamente esperando revivir los sentimientos y las sensaciones tan nuevas y estremecedoras para él, de "esa noche". Deseaba volver a experimentar el calor en su cuerpo, el confort y las placenteras caricias recorrer su cuerpo, por lo menos solo una vez más si fuera posible. Quería escuchar esa voz tan suave y dulcemente seductora, invitándolo a dejar su oscuro pasado atrás, retomando una nueva vida como Kazekage de su aldea, con los cariños y la compañía una mujer a su lado. Así es, una mujer que recorrería el solitario camino de poder y liderazgo a su lado. Ya no estaría desolado.

Caminaba sobre el techo del edificio más prominente y más alto de toda Suna; el hogar del Kazekage. Detuvo su paso al borde, mirando perdidamente a la luna, tan imponente y condescendiente. Cerró los ojos, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujó sensualmente en su rostro. Sus cabellos rojizos y su abrigo escarlata se movían con fuerza junto con el viento, ahora más agresivo, como si este supiera de los deseos e inseguridades tan arrolladoras que su corazón albergaba. Abrió sus ojos, ahora más brillantes y resplandecientes que nunca, como gemas preciosas que se conectaban con los más profundos rincones de su alma lastimada y doliente, mientras se atrevía a romper el silencio de la expectativa noche:

—Seguro te ríes de mi — le dijo a la luna, aun manteniendo su sonrisa irónicamente divertida en su atractivo rostro. — De seguro te diviertes a mis expensas. — continuó, ahora cambiando su tono a uno amargo, mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza. — Siempre supiste que soy débil ¿Verdad?… A pesar de mis habilidades, a pesar de todo lo que he conseguido; mi titulo, el reconocimiento de mi aldea, el apoyo de mis hermanos… Aún hay algo que no he logrado encontrar. — pausó, posando su mano en su pecho, sobre su acelerado corazón, para después reírse a lo bajo, a si mismo. —Heme aquí otra vez, reconfortándome con una ilusión. Buscando, aunque sea una sola vez más, sentirla, escucharla… ¡Que patético soy! — se auto-recriminó, ahora posando su mano sobre su frente, apoyándose en ella.

— Yo no diría eso… — interrumpió una voz femenina, dulce y suave, ya bien conocida por el joven.

Él, por su lado, abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y secretamente aliviado, que su deseo se haya cumplido, aunque sea una locura. Era claro que no se imaginaba tener tanta suerte para un segundo encuentro, pero pensándolo bien, este era su sueño, así que no había por que sorprenderse. Sin embargo, decidió no voltearse, por el miedo de despertar, y perderlo todo. Solo calló, escuchando los pasos cortos y pausados de la chica, hasta que se detuvieron, justo detrás de él.

—No eres patético por querer ser feliz… La debilidad no se mide por nuestros deseos, y necesidades. Ni hay pequeñeces, si tu felicidad esta de por medio. —regañó con suavidad, mientras lentamente rodeaba el cuerpo del joven con sus delicados brazos, en un suave abrazo con leve vacilación, pues temió, por un instante, su rechazo. Reposó su rostro en la espalda de él, ahora comenzando a acariciar su pecho con un poco de fuerza. —Abrígate con mis brazos— invitó la joven, empezando a llenar su espalda de besos lentos, cargados con cariño y tentación. — Déjate llevar, ¿Si?— le susurró seductoramente en el oído, llevando los besos hacia su fría piel de porcelana del cuello, causando un sutil estremecimiento por todo su ser, encantando a la chica aún más.

Cerró los ojos, mientras liberó un suave gemido por lo bajo, al contacto tan placentero de su piel con los suaves labios de la chica, sintiendo como ahora recorría sus manos por todo su abdomen, amorosamente. Gentiles descargas eléctricas lo invadían, calentando su cuerpo, que se encontraba helado por el agresivo viento, aun a pesar de llevar su abrigo. Disfrutaba de las atenciones y caricias de la joven. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación parecida, pero estaba fascinado con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba bajo sus encantos, pues estaba conociendo lo bien que lo podía hacer sentir una mujer.

Comenzó a sentir como le mordía la oreja sensualmente, mientras desabotonaba su abrigo, uno por uno, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de expectativa. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alarmado por como iba todo; tan rápido y fuera de su control. Detuvo las manos de la joven con suavidad, y preguntó:

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo con voz ronca, claramente perturbado por las sensaciones.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes aun? — respondió con otra pregunta, divirtiéndose con el estado en el que se encontraba el chico. —Soy lo que deseas en verdad… Soy lo que pide tu corazón. — respondió, metiendo su mano debajo de su abrigo desabrochado, para posarlo directamente sobre su corazón. Él estaba sumamente encantado y conmovido por sus acciones, y puso su mano sobre la mano de ella.

—Tu voz… esa voz. Yo la conozco. Esa voz…— dijo, tratando de hacer sentido sobre la identidad de la joven, pues el hecho de poder conocer a la dueña de la voz lo comenzaba a inquietar.

—Shhhh— interrumpió ella, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico, en señal de silencio. —Eso no importa ahora. Solo déjame hacerte sentir bien. —pidió la voz.

El chico asintió en silencio, abandonando toda objeción por completo. Sentía como ella deslizaba su dedo por sus labios, mientras besaba su quijada. Sentía como la tentación se apoderaba de él. El deseo de encontrarse con sus labios se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Volteó su rostro hacia la derecha, con él, su cuerpo, buscando los labios tan seductores de ella casi con desesperación. Al no llegar a sentirlos, abrió sus ojos alarmado, para encontrarse viendo directamente al techo de su habitación.

Se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Suspiró ante el recuerdo del sueño tan intenso, y, para su infortunio, la conclusión del mismo, pues hubiera deseado que el sueño no terminara nunca. Sonrió divertido ante el pensamiento. "No se puede vivir soñando…", se dijo a sus adentros, riéndose a lo bajo. "…Talvez por las noches…" decidió sonriendo, pues, secretamente deseaba repetirlo, hasta descubrir por completo, quien es la persona que su corazón añora. Se levantó de la cama, tomando camino hacia la ducha, dando por terminada, una noche de deseo, para iniciar un día de obligaciones.

* * *

PS:

Espero les gusta leerlo tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo! X3 Lo dejaré como "In-Progress", para ver si puedo seguir con los sueños del Sexy Kazekage en más capis *o* Hasta prontito! Espero sus sugerencias, opiniones, etc. Comenten! T_T

Saludos!


End file.
